The World You Love
by innerdisintegrationn
Summary: Shin shows interest in Yankumi as more than a teacher. What will she do? What about Shinohara? Takes place after the finale of the drama.


A/N: I just finished gokusen drama 1, and I am now inspired to write a fanfiction! My first gokusen fic, so please go easy on me!

Summary: takes place right after episode 12 of the drama from season 1. Shin x Yankumi pairing. Not much of a plot, just about Shin winning over his Yankumi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gokusen.

Shin unlocked the door to his apartment. After searching through his grocery bag, and setting the water to boil, he laid on his couch thinking of what just happened. After that touching speech by Yankumi, the headmaster decided not to accept her resignation. It was then that he realized how much Yankumi meant to him. Not just as a teacher, but a friend, perhaps… even more then a friend. He ran his hair through his curly locks, frustrated and confused. Since when did these feelings appear? He then remembered his speech during the conference. 'Open my heart to her? When did I start thinking like that?' he thought to himself, a very faint blush coming to his face. He prayed she had not overheard that, even though he was sure it would be somewhere in the news the next day.

At the field he had overheard the Shinohara the policeman and Tetsu talking about Yankumi. Then, the other policeman also appeared. It was then that he found out how popular his Yankumi was. That also meant trouble for Shin. How would he be able to get her to fall for him? After all, he was only a student in her eyes, unlike Shinohara. He was slightly relieved though, when he though of Tetsu and the other guy. He knew that Yankumi would never see Tetsu as more than a brother, and she had openly showed her dislike for… that other guy. His main rival would be Shinohara, he mused. He was thinking of her when he was snapped out of his thoughts by the whistling of the kettle. He made his dinner, and sat down to eat it. He cleared up and got ready for the next day of school.

Shin sauntered in to class the next day. He was late as per custom. "Oi, Sawada. What did I say about you being late? I'll have you-" Yankumi started on her punishment for tardiness, but was cut off by Shin. "Wash the toilets. Think of something new, would you?" It was mean, but he said it with a smile though. The mischief was unmistakable in that tone. It was good to have Yankumi back. He then slowly, deliberately, made his way to the back of the class. He watched her teach for the rest of the period, a secretive smile surfacing. He even helped her a few times by answering the questions she posted to the class since nobody but him knew the answer.

As the students were filing out for lunch, Yankumi tugged the sleeve of Shin's jacket. He stopped and turned around, staring at her, waiting to see what she wanted. "Oi, Sawada. Oji-san asked me to invite you to dinner tonight. So I'll see you at 6! We're having hotpot!" Yankumi smiled at him. Shin saw how excited she was, but it was obvious that she was excited over having hotpot for dinner, rather than him coming over. "…Okay." That was so much better than instant stir fry from the grocery store. Shin nodded and walked out of class to the cafeteria where his friends would be. Dinner at Yankumi's was always nice. Everybody treated him like he was part of the family. He felt more comfortable there than he had ever felt at home. Somehow it just felt… right.

Shin was lying on the rooftop drifting in and out of sleep when he felt somebody poke his cheek. He knew who it was but didn't bother to answer. He felt another poke. "What do you want, Yankumi?" He mumbled, without opening his eyes.

"Ehh? How did you know it was me?" Yankumi asked in wonder. "I thought was being quite discreet…"

"Baka. It's obvious. Who else other than you would go around poking people's cheek?" Shin chided her.

"Hmm… quite true. It's become a trademark hasn't it?" She asked quite happily. Then she proceeded to poke his cheek until he finally had enough and swatted her hand away. "Stop it."

Together they sat on the rooftop, talking about random stuff. Yankumi was the one contributing to most of the conversations, sometimes Shin added something that was either insightful or that was an outright insult to her. But mostly he lay in the sun, closing his eyes but listening to the voice of his teacher.

"Hey. What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have classes to teach?" Shin asked suddenly, "School's not over yet, you know."

Yankumi was shocked. Of course she had classes! She came here to look for Shin to remind him to HER class. She had totally side tracked and was actually talking with him like they were on a picnic! Her cute students would be waiting in class for her to impart some form of knowledge to them, and here she was, chatting, CHATTING with her student!

"You mean you forgot?" Shin asked in disbelieve after looking at her shocked face. "Man… What kind of teacher are you?"

"Shit! Ugh. This is entirely your fault Sawada! If only you'd come to my class! Then I won't have to come find you! I'll kill you tonight Sawada!" She shouted as she ran toward the exit.

Shin opened one of his eyes and look at the retreating figure of Yankumi. He shook his head and smiled, then rearranged his position into a more comfortable one. He dozed off after awhile. He couldn't wait for tonight.

A/N: So how's it? Please review and tell me!


End file.
